Magic Maybe Power, but True Love Lights the Way in the Darkness
by Kristy Annabelle Cullens
Summary: Prince Loki was, and still is, in love with a princess from another world. She is the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Regina and younger sister to Princess Snow White. When the queens curse destroyed all the happy endings Loki lost his one true love. Can their love save Loki or is he forever lost in darkness. Read and find out.


_So this is my first Once Upon A Time and Avengers story. It is also my first cross-over so please review and tell me what you think. I will also try and update as much as I can, but I just twisted my knee cap and man does it hurt. So good night people cause I'm about to sleep. _

** HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

** Once Upon A Time...**

**There was a enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.**

** Or we think we know.**

**One day the found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.**

** Our world.**

**But there is more to the story them many people know. They say that true love is the most powerful magic that has ever been created. Many have killed for it, died for it, and if true can stand even the test of time. This is the unknown story of the sister of the Princess Snow White and the brother of the prince Thor. **

** This is how it happened...**

A man races across the land on a black and white steed trying to find his missing one true love all the while praying that she is not hurt. Going further in the forest he comes across the seven dwarfs near a glass coffin. Standing even closer was a young woman looking down with tears in her violet eyes which was covered by dark brown curly hair like a veil. Purple and gold was the color of her corset like jacket, but she might as well have been wearing black for the mourning of loss the princess.

Pure white snow was falling all around them, it seemed that the very earth was mourning the loss of the fairest of them all...the princess Snow White.

Fear washed over the him as we came closer to the glass coffin that held his beloved Snow White and all the while praying that it was not true.

"You're to late," said one of the dwarfs. Moving aside he saw laying lifeless her glass coffin.

"No...NO," moving closer he saw that they did not lie. She was gone. He was to late.

"Open it."

One of the three dwarfs on the other side was the first to speak,"I'm sorry she's gone."

"Least let me say good-bye."

Looking at the woman on the left side of the man she gave them a nod of approvel. Together the four of them moved the top of the coffin. Moving closer he gave her one last kiss good-bye...a kiss of true love. That one kiss send a wave of magic all over the forest and not even a second Snow White took a deep breath. Looking at her surroundings Snow saw her Prince Charming.

"You...you found me," placing her hand on his cheek lovingly she rose to a sitting position for the first time in a while.

"Did you ever dout I would?"

"Truthfully the glass coffin kind of gave me a pause," she said.

Smiling at the woman he loved he vowed to her,"well you never have to worry I will always find you."

"Do you promise,"Snow asked him.

"I do," standing in front of her and all the witnesses he made this vow to the woman he loved who was now his wife.

"And do you Snow White promise to take this man to be your husband? To love him for all eternity?"

Looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes she made her vow, "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone in the room started clapping for the new husband and wife. To the side the same young woman who stood beside the supposedly dead princess, smiled as tears of joy ran down her face.

But...before the couple could seal their vows with a kiss the doors to the room opened an unexpected visitor was revealed. And she struck fear into the hearts' of all the people in the room.

"Sorry I'm late," was all she said as she walked towards the new couple.

Two guards ran to try to stop the woman, but it was futile. With a way of her arms the guards were thrown across the room.

"It's the queen. RUN!"

Fueld by her anger Snow grabbed her husbands sword and held it in front of the evil queen.

"She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No, no, no, don't stoop to her level. There's no need," taking his sword back he continued to speak,"You're wasting your time. You've already lost. I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear...I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," spoke Snow with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day," pacing a bit with a sneer on her beautiful face many of the guests tried not to look at the once queen.

"For my real work begins. You've made your vows now I make mine."

This time her threat was directed at everyone.

"Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you...forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I will destory your happiness if it is the last thing I do."

Before she could take another step to leave a sword was held across her neck and it's weilder was the same young woman who stood beside the new queen in her death bed and gave her away to the new husband.

"I now see where your loyalties lie. And to think it would be you who would betray me."

"My loyalties lie to kingdom and they also lie to those who I hold close to my heart. You broke that bond when you betrayed not only our people, but my father and sister. Since I am a woman of mercy I will give you a chance to take back what you said, but if not then your fate is up to you."

Seeing that the queen wouldn't back down she lowered her sword and turned her back to her. The queen had already made her decision and so had sealed her fate.

"I will not only destroy your happy ending as well, but your loyalty to be shall be renewed. I will have you back and nothing will seperate us again. No matter how much you try to fight it."

Looking back at her the queen could see the hurt in the girls violet eyes.

"No matter how much pain you put everyone threw you will never truly be happy as you say you will. I pray that you will realize this sooner before you do something that you will forever regret."

"We shall see."

As if ruining their wedding wasn't enough she threatened to hurt his new family so before he relized what he was doing Charming called out to the witch.

"HEY," with all his streangth threw his sword at the evil queen. But she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke before it could hit her. Gathering Snow in his arms the shock of what she said bounced around his head.

"Captain! Tell all the guards to keep and extra close eye on anything that seems suspicious in the kingdom and report back to me or the king and queen. Also after the reception gather the visiters into groups and have at two or three guards escourt them back to the village. Anyone else that has come from another kingdom you may stay the night if you wish and may leave when ready. Double the security at the reception as well. I don't want anything else to ruin this day."

"Yes your highness."

"Now if everyone would please leave in an orderly fashion the reception will be held in the throne room where the bride and groom will join you shortly."

Not wanting to ruin the day, more than it already was, the guests left quietly and quickly till only a few chosen people were left.

"Snow, I am so sorry for what she just did...and I will what ever it takes to make this up to the both of you."

"Oh Symphony," Snow wrapped her up in a hug and held her tight, "you don't need to be sorry. We will figure out a way to beat her cause if we did it once we can do it again."

"I hope you're right Snow, but now is not the time. It's a wedding! We should be celebrating not worring so let's go and celebrate the wonderous union between the two of you. After all...I have an obligation to fufill."

Letting their worries cease for now the married couple went ahead to the reception giving the girl a few minutes to take care of a few last minutes touches.

"Are you sure her threat wasn't an empty one?"

"Yes, she is capable of many things and she will do what ever it takes to get her revenge."

No longer concealing himself Loki the god of mischief and lies looked at her with worry written all over his face.

"If there is anything we can do to help don't be afraid to ask. I'm sure the All-Father would love to help the royal family."

"If things get worse we will, but as I have said this is a wedding and I'm not going to miss seeing your brother make a fool of himself. So would you like to escourt me there prince Loki?"

"It would be an honor...Princess Symphony. After all your sister would have my head if her maid-of-honor wasn't there to share a dance with."

"Then let us be on our way my friend."

Taking her arm in his prince Loki escorted princess Symphony to the reception where the celebration of her older sisters marriage to her one true love. But sadly her mothers' threat still haunted the minds of everyone. Even to newly married couple.


End file.
